The proposed work will study the proteins on the cell surface of 3T3 cells which are responsible for contact inhibition of growth, and their mechanism of action will be studied, as well as the interaction of these proteins with mitogenic factors. The purification of the proteins that control the synthesis of teichoic acid will be pursued.